


Dance with Devils

by Shiningstar707



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar707/pseuds/Shiningstar707
Summary: Being hidden about her identity her whole life, Ritsuka is now being targeted by devils and vampires alike. They are after the Forbidden Grimoire, and she's the key to finding it. But how can she find it, if she never heard about it in her life?





	Dance with Devils

Dance with Devils Prologue  
One by one a hundred candles lit the dark room. An eerie choir rang out as a young girl was brought into the room against her will. She was dressed in a dark blue wedding dress, matching gloves, and a black veil with a blue rose over her head.   
The light of the red moon illuminated the shadow-filled room. Then one by one, indistinct figures steeped into the sides of the room observing the youth as she was brought before a dark character with long white hair, sitting on a black throne with two fierce pincher dogs. “Where is the Grimoire?” he asked the young woman, “Yes the Forbidden Grimoire. Nobody has ever seen it in person. Whoever holds the Grimoire, controls the whole world and more!!!”  
As the mysterious man lifted his hand, the maiden elevated into the air with her arms out to her sides as if being held on an invisible cross. The blood red moon shone over her as it rose towards the center of the sky, close to the midnight hour. Then the young lady leaned her head back letting out a silent scream as if crying for someone to save her.


End file.
